¡Maldito mi nuevo vecino!
by ThePausis
Summary: Sakura, siempre ha sufrido, por culpa de su compasión y su amor a la amistad, siempre entrego todo de ella, sin nada a cambio esperar. Pero esta vez, solo pensaría en ella misma, y se dejaría llevar. Disfrutaría hasta el final.


_**Maldito mi nuevo vecino**_

_**Lloraba como nunca antes...**____****_

Otra vez la historia se repetía...___****_

Me sentía la peor...___****_

La amiga que jamás nadie querría.___****_

Me dolía el corazón.___****_

Pero siempre escondía todo por una razón...___****_

Odio ver sufrir a los demás...___****_

Jamás me gusto ver llorar a alguien mas. Daría mi vida para secar una lagrima caida de el orbe de una amiga.___****_

Odio ver sufrir, a otros por amor. Y como siempre. Retrocedí yo.___****_

Jamás pienso en mi y en mi felicidad, siempre pongo antes la de los demás.___****_

No quiero causar una discusión, ni un gran dolor.___****_

Quiero que todos tengan paz, aunque cueste mi propio amor, obligare a borrar el sentimiento de mi corazón.___****_

Pero esta vez... Ya no pude aguantar... Llore sin parar.___****_

Todo saque de mi interior, tanto dolor acumulado, no me dejaba disfrutar.___****_

Y ahora, todo por fin cambiara.___****_

Perdida mirando al vació me encontraran. Esos tres dias antes, me quede encerrada. Solo comía, escuchaba música, leía, escribía y dormía. Lloraba soñando, lloraba despierta, lloraba a cada momento.___****_

Reprimiendo miles de cosas, dentro de mi corazón, y encerrando, lo que me hace perder la razón.___****_

Pero lo que menos deseaba llego.___****_

Algo que lamente haber encontrado, pero lo que siempre he esperado.___****_

Por fin,. Se me dio la___**oportunidad**__**, y no la dejaría irse, sin antes disfrutar lo maximo de ella.**____**  
**_

Un día, sentada en el balcon. Veo un auto parar en la casa de junto.

De curiosa, miro al costado... ¿Será que durante estos días que estuve encerrada habrá pasado algo?

Vi movimiento en la casa, que antes de mi depresión, estava completamente desabitada.

Me olvide del tema por un rato. Sin siquiera darme cuanta de mi error.

Pleno verano, muy pocas nubes en el cielo, y un gran sol quemando, 38 grados de sensación térmica, la ciudad era todo un horno. Mas los rayos UV y al tonelada de cremas para mantener saludable la piel. ¡Me moría de calor!

Mire la piscina de mi casa. Se veía tan tentadora.

Rápidamente, apague la computadora, y me coloque un traje de baño de dos piezas, algo pequeño, pues no me importaba... Estaba en mi propia casa ¿No?

Papa y mama, no se encontraban. Solo me encontraba yo, con mi música y mis pensamientos. No quería ver a mis amigas, ni a mis amigos. No quería recordar nada.

Solo, quería pensar en mi, y solamente en mi.

Me prepare un refresco de frutas. Es decir, fui a la heladera y serví en un vaso con pajilla y una rodaja de naranja a un costado jugo de durazno natural que me había dejado la empleada ya hecho.

Prendí el stereo, y fui despacio, coloque el vaso en una de las mesitas junto a las tres reposeerás que allí se encontraban, me tire a la piscina, salpicando mucho.

Nade un buen rato. La verdad, necesitaba un chapuzón así. Para limpiar mis ideas, y ver cuanto necesitaría para salir fresca como una lechuga.

Sin antes darme cuenta, vi que alguien me observaba. ¿Qué maldito pervertido se atrevía a verme así? ¿Cómo llego alguien hasta allí?

_―¿Quien esta allí?―_ Pregunte dudosa.

_―Perdón, no pensé que había alguien aquí, y escuche el stereo muy fuerte, me comentaron que este barrio es muy tranquilo, veo que no es verdad―_ Dijo alguien, acercándose a la piscina con una sonrisa extraña pero seductora la verdad..

_―¿Quién eres y que haces en mi patio trasero?―_ Pregunte, sin escuchar realmente lo que dijo anteriormente.

Me voltee a ver a ese extraño que se metió sin permiso a mi lugar.

Me quede anonadada. ¿Como alguien así, estaría en mi patio trasero, mirándome mientras nado en la piscina?

_―Perdón―_ Dijo apenado, mirándome sin despegar sus ojos de los míos― Estaba explorando mi nuevo hogar, y salí al jardín. Comencé a bordear la cerca, y vi un portón, vine a ver por curiosidad― Dijo este chico muy apenado.

_―Y ¿Quién eres intruso?―_ Pregunte divertida.

_―Sasuke Uchiha ¿Y tu?―_ Pregunto interesado, mirándome con una sonrisa de medio lado, y un ojo a medio cerrar, ya que el sol le daba allí.

_―Sakura Haruno―_ Le dije, mientras, lentamente salía del agua, agarrando la toalla mas cercana que halle.

_―Un gusto Sakura―_ Dijo acercándose y agitando la mano en señal de saludo.

_―Igualmente Sasuke―_ Respondí con una sonrisa_― Si quieres siéntate, ponte cómodo, a ver si hablamos, pues, la verdad, no hay mas que hacer...―_ Dije mientras le señalaba una de las reposeerás y me sentaba en la de junto a esta. Antes, rápidamente me puse un short de Jean, que no ayudaba mucho a ocultar algo, pues, era más que corto.

_―Gracias―_ Dijo antes de tomar asiento.

_―¿De donde bienes?―_ Pregunte curiosa. _―Es raro, que alguien venga a vivir aquí, pues, es una ciudad muy pequeña, que apenas tiene un banco, y muy pocos lados donde divertirse―_

_―Provengo de Santa Fe―_ Dijo muy seguro. No lo podía creer, nadie, nadie, se mudaba de allí, para llegar a un suburbio como este.

_―Wow, es extraño escuchar eso―_ Dije riéndome.

_―Si pues, mi tío, deseaba estar en un lugar pacifico, sin preocupaciones, y regreso a su pueblo natal―_ Comento.

_―¿Eres sobrino de Madara Uchiha?―_ Pregunte totalmente incrédula.

_―Si, desgraciadamente―_ Dijo mas que serio y apenado.

_―El es gran amigo de mis padres―_ Comente de forma extrañada al ver el rostro de el.

_―Ha... Que bien, al menos, se junta con gente agradable―_ Dijo riendo.

_―¿Quieres hablar de otra cosa?―_ Pregunte al notar su reacción.

_―Pues... ¿Cuántos años posees?―_ Me pregunto.

_―17 para 18, ¿Y tu?―___

―18 para 19― Dijo riéndose.

_―Ha... ¿Dónde estudiaras?―_ Pregunte esta ves yo.

_―Estoy inscripto en la UR de aquí ¿Y tu?―___

―Yo también pues―

_―Nos veremos seguido entonces Haruno―_Dijo riéndose levemente.

_―Si... Así parece―_ Dije correspondiendo su sonrisa por una igual.

Tenia mucho calor ya. Estábamos al borde de la pileta, y agarre solo un poquito de agua en mi mano, y la arroje en mi estomago, sintiendo un fresco que en verdad necesitaba.

_―Hace mucho calor―_Comente mientras pasaba mi mano humeda por mi estomago, mis muslos, y el inicio de mis pechos, sin siquiera darme cuenta, del efecto que hacia en mi acompañante, que miraba expectante cada uno de mis movimientos.

_―Si, es verdad. Me permites que me quite la playera―_ Pregunto muy respetuosamente.

_―Claro, siéntete como en tu casa―_ Le dije antes de que se saque la vendita remera que llevaba.

Fue un error darle tanta confianza. Si me había impresionado por la belleza de su rostro. Wow... Su cuerpo era dos billones de veces mejor.

Tenia un cuerpo bien marcado. Los 6 cuadraditos en el estomago, un pecho perfecto, sin un solo vello, unos brazos no muy grandes, pero fuertes... Realmente, la mayor belleza que he visto en mi vida.

Me costo mucho recuperar la concentración. Me quede totalmente perdida en su cuerpo, mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo, de abajo hacia arriba, y de arriba hacia abajo nuevamente.

Y, como note anteriormente, el también me observaba a mi, pero lograba simularlo muy bien.

_―¿Quieres beber algo?―_ Pregunte para quitarle un poco de tensión al momento.

_―Ho... claro―_ Dijo asintiendo.

_―Ya regreso―_ Dije para levantarme e intentar apresurar el paso.

_―¿Te acompaño?―_ Pregunto, como yo temía que lo hiciera.

_―Si lo deseas―_ Asentí sin decir que lo en verdad quería era tenerlo mas cerca_― Sígueme―_ Le dije, antes de caminar, así, como yo estaba, hacia adentro de la casa, seguida por ese chico tan apuesto, sin camisa, con gotas de sudor en su torso, todo hecho todo un manjar que deseaba probar.

Llegue un poco nerviosa a la cocina, sintiendo sus pasos muy cerca mío. Cuando me acerque a la heladera, el me veía la espalda, mientras se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta.

_―¿Que deseas? Soda, gaseosa, agua saborizada, jugo natural de durazno... ¿Que?―_ Pregunte intentando controlarme.

_―Lo que tu quieras darme―_ Dijo con una vos, muy encantadora y sensual.

_―Te doy mi cuerpo si deceas―_ Susurre apenas, mordiéndome el lavio inferior, sonrojándome por completo por mis pensamientos_―Yo te sirvo Jugo natural, es mas saludable―_ Dije antes de sentir pasos muy cerca mio, seguido de unos brazos que rodeaban mi cintura desde atrás.

_―Quiero lo que antes ofreciste―_ Dijo susurrándome al oído, seguido de un suspiro.

_―Sasuke... Suéltame―_ Dije casi completamente sin habla.

_―No quieres que me aleje―_ Dijo como si estuviera leyéndome la mente.

_―Sasuke... No debo...―_ Dije antes de estremecerme por completo, al sentir su aliento en mi cuello.

_―Saku... No te contengas... Suspira todo lo que quieras... Nadie te juzgara―_ Dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja. Acercándome mas a el.

_―Sasuke... Por favor detente―_ Suplique totalmente fuera de mi. Girando de costado mi cabeza, encontrándome a pocos centímetros de su rostro, que miraba con deseo mi labios.

_―Déjate llevar, se que así lo quieres―_ Dijo susurrándome, antes de robarme un lento y dulce beso, lleno de pasión.

Correspondí sin dudar. Me encantaban sus labios, me hechizaban por completo. Con un movimiento lento, pero preciso, se intensificaba el momento.

Con mis manos, tome las suyas, que aun se encontraban abrazando mi cintura, y me gire, quedándome frente el.

_―Sasuke, no debemos... Acabamos de conocernos, deberíamos ver que mas...―_ Dije siendo callada por otro beso, aun mas intenso y apasionado.

Este duro un poco mas que el anterior, yo rodie su cuello con mis brazos, y el me acerco mas a el abrazándose por mi cintura.

Creo, que sentía algo que jamás había imaginado. No era como los besos anteriores, este era algo único.

De a poco, nos comenzamos a alejar. Yo, completamente sonrojada lo mire a los ojos. El hizo lo mismo jadeante. Luego de unos minutos de contacto visual. Agarre el vaso de jugo que acababa de servir, y lo puse en una bandeja, junto a la jarra con mucho hielo.

Salí nuevamente de la casa, seguida por el.

_―Puedes colocar al sombrilla, por favor Sasuke-kun―_ Dije sonriéndole y señalándole con los ojos donde esta se encontraba.

_―Claro Saku―_ Dijo haciéndome sonrojar con una sonrisa seductora y sexy de costado. Algo que jamás había visto en alguien antes.

_―Gracias Sasuke-kun―_ Dije sentándome en la reposeerá, y poniendo la bandeja junto al baso que anteriormente había traído para mi.

_―Saku, por lo de recién... Per―_

_―Fue culpa de ambos, no necesitas disculparte―_ Dije mostrándole una sonrisa alegre.

_―Perdón, pero al verdad, me gusto y volvería a hacerlo si tuviera oportunidad―_ Dijo mientras buscaba mis ojos con los suyos.

_―A mi también me pareció agradable, y quizás correspondería si te atrevieras a repetirlo―_ Dije riéndome levemente y mirándolo a los ojos desafiante.

_―Veré que tal tu jugo―_ Dijo intentando meter la pajilla en su boca, introduciéndola sin querer en su nariz, por estar distraído mirándome.

Me causo una gran risa. No podía parar de reírme de esa idiotez. Por mas que quisiera, no lograba detenerme.

Me miraba con un rostro un poco de enfadado, por otra parte travieso, y por otra parte sexi. Por favor, aun no paraba de encontrarle muecas totalmente desconocidas para mi.

De pronto, el soltó el vaso, y se paro, acercándose a mi, mientras yo lo miraba totalmente incomprendida.

Me alzo como a una novia sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo, y me aprisiono fuertemente a el. No pensé que haría lo que imaginaba, pero por instinto, me tape la nariz con la mano. De pronto, estaba toda empapada, dentro de la piscina, y en los brazos de Sasuke-Kun, mirándolo a los ojos, ya callada.

_―Por fin te callaste Haruno―_ Dijo orgulloso con una sonrisa de lado.

_―¿Podrías soltarme?―_ Le dije intentando escapar.

Mala idea... Apenas me libere de sus brazos, rápidamente me tomo de la cintura, y me aprisiono a su torso,

Esto ya era una tortura. Lo tenia demasiado cerca ¡Demasiado! A milímetros, estaba de sus lavios, que había probado hacia unos minutos, que me habían encantado, y luego, sentia su respiración tan cerca, y su piel, tan suave y pálida, rozarse con la color nívea mía. Por favor, no era una piedra. Yo tenia sentimientos, y también sucumbía ante los deseos.

Sin poder resistirme unos segundos mas. Uní mis labios con los de el. Tomándolo por sorpresa. Rápidamente me correspondió, de una forma demandante.

Nuevamente enrolle mis brazos en su cuello, y me acerque mas aun a el. Mordí y bese levemente el labio inferior de el, y lo mismo hizo el con mi superior.

Ya no actuaba a conciencia. Era seguro.

El introducio su lengua en mi cavidad bucal, lo recibí un poco impresionada, pero a gusto con su presencia dentro mío.

Con mi mano, acariciaba sus azabaches cabellos, y el tomaba uno de mis mechones rosas y jugaba con el.

Agitados, nos separamos un poco, y me tente realmente. Lo salpique levemente con mi mano. ¿Para que lo hice? Con esa simple acción, desataría una calurosa guerra.

_Maldito día en cual se le ocurrió a el maldito Uchiha Madara mudarse con su sobrino junto a mi casa. Maldito día en cual se me ocurrió tirarme a la piscina.__  
Maldito el día en cual lo conoci.__  
Maldito primer beso que le di.__  
Malditas pistolas de agua que olvide hacia una semana.__  
Maldito short que se había desprendido.__  
Maldito pasto resbaloso.__  
Maldito barro que hicimos.__  
Maldita piscina.__  
Malditos padres que decidieron dejarme sola todo el fin de semana.__  
Maldito Sasuke que me hiso pasar la mejor noche de mi vida.__  
Maldita proposición de noviazgo.__  
Maldito el día en cual sentí una conexión con el.__  
Maldito día en cual me enamore de Sasuke Uchiha__  
Maldito mi mundo, y mi corazón, que me demostró que yo no tenia razón, al decir...__"Jamás habrá alguien que no me haga sufrir"__  
_

_**Y al final, esa maldita persona, llegaría a mi. Haciéndome mas que feliz...**_


End file.
